Naughty Naught
by Cigar Fancy Pants
Summary: Everyone has naughty dreams, so what? Apparently she pissed off God though, because she's fulfilling every creep's greatest dream. A telepathic connection while asleep? She was making him experience everything she wanted? ...great, wonderful. How the hell was she going to act normal around a man she molested, multiple times! Stupid hormones!
1. The Grand Reveal

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, none of this is mine, I don't own it. Nope, Nada. I hold no rights to Doctor Who, or any other series I might throw in for the funk of it. This is seriously just for fun, nothing else. It's just for my enjoyment, to fulfill my own bloody amazing obsessions I currently have. Well, except for the hell I put Nic Mic'ha through, she probably wont enjoy this. Oh, and all the awkward situations I can get her into, those are mine. I can keep those...I think?

**Note**: I can't get over the OC that screws up the doctor's time line, I just love how they jump around all over the place and change stuff. Then I thought, what would happen if I made her "screw" more than just that.

Yay. Anyways, this is my first 'M' story because of sexual contents (innuendos, perverts, smexy sex, dirty thoughts, hormones abound, etc, etc etc), so don't throw anything heavy. Oh, and right, let's get these warnings out of the way. For the love of god this is a smut story! Smut here, smut there, a little smut of in that direction, look up - there's smut, look down, oh look – smut! Every angle has smut. Wait!? Could it be? Nope, no no, it's just smut. Sorry, thought I saw a bible and holy water for a second, silly me.

Get the picture? If this surprises you, did you even read the summary? **WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF CONSENT WITHOUT THE APPROVAL OF AN ADULT. ANY AND ALL COMPLAINTS ARE NULL AND VOID FROM THIS POINT ON.**….not that you would ask, be kind of awkward to do, would it? Just imagine that?

_The young reader began to read the story while sipping on a juice box, when they came across the sudden disclaimer. They looked up across the dinning room table, to their mother, "Hey mom, can you read this first? It's has a smexy warning." The mother smiles, grabbing the phone and nodding,"Sure honey. Just make sure there isn't too much crunk to the ba-donk-ka-donk in it. You'll ruin your dinner."_

**Legend** :

"This is talking. Like when I realized I actually snogged the Doctor."

_These are thoughts, like seriously thought, like... I really snogged the Doctor? That Doctor?_

_"Theses are strong, mostly terrible hissed sentences! Like, what the hell do you mean I molested the Doctor!? I can do that?!"_

_THESE ARE EVEN STRONGER THOUGHTS OR FEELINGS! LIKE JESUS, OH HELL NO! I MIGHT OF DONE THE NAUGHTY WITH THE DOCTOR? THAT DOCTOR?!_

_**SCREAMING REALLY LOUD! I TOUCHED THE DOCTOR NO NO SQUARE!? HOLY SHIT, I MOLESTED THE DOCTOR SPECIAL PLACE?! ARRRRRRGHHHH!**_

**'**Lyrics or Message. Probably about sex. Most definitely probably about sex.'

* * *

Chapter One

By Cigar Fancy Pants

___The Doctor shivered. The body that was pressed up against him was so inviting. Warm. He seared her lips with his own, burning them with everything he had, with everything as he tilted her head back, curling his fingers tightly in her hair and keeping her from pulling back. He didn't want anything but the burning in his chest to stop as she clung to his jacket, his ship giving them privacy as the pounding fire in his head took over whatever else he could have used to detach himself. _

___He didn't want to think, or for her to think either. He tilted her chin up with a sigh, wanting to feel more of those quivering uncertain lips against his own. His other hand trailed desperately up a wobbly thigh, grabbing and tugging her closer. She tried to bring her hands up to mimic him, but he was most definitely distracting her quite well as her fingers curled and grasped around air. She whimpered, and he trailed his teeth over her bottom lip. She still hadn't quite gotten kissing down yet, but he was always told he was a very good teacher._

___This was in a moment which he didn't know where it started, or how or when, which was very distracting to his Time Lord nature of and in itself. After all, his species were the conquerors of time, it wasn't easy to get him misplaced. But gods he wasn't going to let it stop. Only during these moment could he pretend he was control, pretend he could say no if he wanted to, like there was a certain button he could switch off and put reality back on the right side up. If she actually took a moment to pull back and think about what they were doing, if she wanted to stop, he would do it. That he would want to. But that was okay, it was fine. Better than fine really._

___There was just this, nothing else in the universe, just him and this impossible improbable stowaway of a girl. There was no loss, or pain, this was his escape. He wasn't the Doctor looking for The Nestene __Consciousness while a silly little blond ape wouldn't leave him alone,____ and she wasn't an unknown stowaway who just tackled him while he tried to fix his ships secondary flight deck. Not now, not here. He should have turned before he got so close, he should have stopped before getting this far along. But he didn't want to, he really really really most certainly did not want to. He traced her teeth slowly and nibbled on those quaking lips, and she tried to return his favour, pushing back shyly in the kiss as he tugged her even closer, wrapping an arm around her back. No, there was nothing else but those tiny little wanton gasp in the back of her shaking throat, those quivering fingers holding desperately tight onto his jacket. He swallowed those tiny, unsure sounds as the seconds ticked by._

___Saving one little ape invested planet could wait a few minutes, couldn't it? __H__e licked, nipped, curled, and sucked____. It was too hot in his mind. Nothing but him, no one other than him. There should be no one else buzzing around inside of his head, he was sure. Absolutely sure. He knew the silence of his people being gone, and he knew that he was alone. No one else but himself. There should be no one, nothing there but the never ending loneliness. He had made sure of that._

___This mind that was so different from his own. This high level telepathic was no low grade empath either, or someone who accidentally lost their way and was asking a stranger for help. This innocent, uncorrupted soul was so opposite of his own, and finding him hadn't been the end of it. No, one moment she was nothing but a kitten, the next she could make the most posh king of Moxx Push blush. _

___He could feel her want, her need, the same unwavering heat as her mind pulsed against his. There shouldn't be anyone in his head that wasn't invited, but there she was like a hard knock against a locked door. She was always calling for him now, trying to find him when he didn't immediately respond. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to his own personal months, and still she came. She all but forced her way into his mind and sat like dead weight multiple times already, unwilling to move. He wanted it, he needed it. Gods he wanted to just pretend this was normal. What, he didn't want to know what she was, or why she was coming to him. No no, he just wanted. _

___He purred as she traced his neck with a shaky thumb, making her jump in his arms... Right, she was an alien too, they were most definitely not the same species. She tried to imitate his unintentional reaction after a moment, her own occurring growl just as appealing as it rattled her chest. He moved to trace her jawline, he had never tried this with an alien to be honest, and she was doing things his previous partners never even tried. Which was nice, very very nice. Kissing an alien was very nice, who knew? Like that! What did she just do with her hands, and his ears? Never knew he liked a good tug. He should mark that down somewhere._

___He really needed to stop thinking so much and stay on track. She was not Time Lord, her biology wasn't human, or any of the other humanoid or bipedal hairless species he could think of, but she also wasn't keeping her hands still long enough for him to think straight. Most other species weren't this controlled of their higher brain functions while still this underdeveloped in identifying physical markers. And from what he could tell, she didn't have five eyes or tentacles. Not Time lord, no secondary respiratory bypass system to be found, and there weren't any of human origins mixed or not, that have her body chemistry. Impossible. _

___Wait wait wait...He had a pretty woman literally wrapped around his waist, and he was thinking about everything but that? Silly daft old man he was, getting ahead of himself and forgetting where his hands were. Like right now, when did he start doing THAT?_

___He pushed her against the wall of his ship, his arm holding up her weight as he took a quick bite of her neck. His body must have been on autopilot, because he could only watch through the half-lidded heat, all but hissing in his head, as he put a hand on the curve of her back, pulling her off the wall and pressing her chest to him. He dragged her more into his lap, lifting her feet off the ground and onto the tips of her toes, pressing their bodies harder together. He was trying to get as close as possible, as much contact as he could get away with really. His own groan was drowned out as he nipped on those delectable lips again and she licked his lower lip in response. __He bit down, hissing as those tiny trembling fingers nervously trailed up the side of his throat and up his scalp, searching for what he wanted. She finally racked her nails back down, leaving the skin raised and he shivered at the thrill of it all. _

_When did his hand get tangled in her hair, her hair that was slightly glowing? And when did his other hand get under her shirt and start playing with the hem of her undergarments? His hand were not listening to his brain, which was not a very good thing. Not good at all. ____He groaned low, sucking and nipping on her jawline, purring once more as she tried her experiment again. She gave another experimental tug on his ears as her spine curved, rocking against him. Gods, it was getting too hot in his head. He gave his own experimental roll of his hips, grinding clumsily against her. He really needed to think more clearly and figure out when he started taking off her shirt. _

___He licked up to her ear, nipping to give her swollen lips time to recover. She gasped, and he finally got the blasted button up shirt she was wearing off and down her shoulders. He didn't let it come off completely, after all it was sightly cold in the TARDIS hallway they were standing in, no reason to catch a cold. He moved back to her lips and she curled her hips again, whining as he still didn't move. He wasn't usually a fan of dry humping, it wasn't something his species did often actually. But..._

___ He gave her a once over as he traced her ear with his lips, her pupils were past blown, which seemed normal for whatever she was. She was tugging on his jacket to bring him as close as possible, and It was obvious she wasn't going to let him stop either. So it wouldn't hurt to try. He wasn't going to stop, and he wasn't going to let her go. It was just one experimental motion, just one, couldn't hurt, could it? _

___Pressing her hard against the wall again he mumbled a quick comfort in Old High Gallifreyan out of habit, pinning her against his larger hips. If she reacted badly he would stop immediately, set her down to apologize, and hope he didn't ruin the mood of it all. He brought a thumb up to her left temple to be sure of any signs of discomfort, reaching back into her mind to follow her slightly strained thought process. Every species was different, and little things and movements could add up into a very large problem. What one found pleasurable could be painful to another. He had heard the horror stories, how many arranged marriages in the forty sixth century had ended with some very very awkward and embarrassed newlywed stories. Kissing seemed alright, but sensual releases were an entirely different matter. He murmured something in her ear that hopefully would be translated into whatever language she spoke. After all, it was very hard to find one the TARDIS couldn't put through her language diffuser. Like his, or the Dalek Hive mind language for example. _

___Wait, less thinking, more this. _

___He kissed her throat as he started to move. One experimental roll of his hips and it was all that it took. Her legs gave out as she let out a hoarse cry, clinging to him as he groaned back, feeling as her mind pulsed and rocked back against him. He watched, fascinated as her eyes unfocused and the black receded, the green of her eyes taking over and all but glowing. He could feel the fire in her head become even more unbearable as he brushed a thumb across her temple. Her darker skin tone from his own seemed to radiate heat, her skin glowing an almost unnoticeable blueish hue. Similar to his own regeneration energy, he supposed. Her thoughts seemed to splinter in every direction as he used more pressure to jerk his hips a little harder the second time. Her head was too damn hot, it was burning up. It was burning._

___She couldn't keep up with his tongue anymore as he started a slow but hard rhythm, and she shivered and bucked each time his lips or teeth brushed her raised skin. It was like her body was giving off pure pheromone heat. Breaking away from her mouth he moved onto her jaw, and she tilted her head back, staring wide eyed at the ceiling as she tried to catch her breath. He nipped at her neck, his own spine curling as a pleasurable pulse made its way up his back and down his arms and legs. Yes, his kind didn't usually find comfort in carnal release, but it didn't mean it wasn't enjoyable. Very very, oh my. Very enjoyable._

_Then, which was really just too much for him to bare really, she starting moaning. The ending becoming so __sinful____, somehow becoming a common word he could recognize. It took a moment for his mind to catch up with body, but his eyes rolled slightly as she continued to call out. Oh, that was too much. Way too too much. _

___The sound of his name stumbling out like that, jumbled by her trembling as she tried to get him to move again, jerking her own small hips up - it was too much. No one else in the universe would ever be allowed to hear his name said ____like that. ____Gods, he was boiling. He licked his lips and tried to get himself back into his head, suddenly everything muffled by the pounding in his ears. His name called out like that should be illegal throughout time, it was too corrupt. No one should call out for a Doctor like that!_

___She threw her head back again and curved her body against him, her pulse racing wonderfully on her flushed throat, and strands of blue lifting off her skin like waves that weaved around the current of the air. It was fascinating to watch as the hue slowly grew in intensity, and it wasn't long before both of them were covered and surrounded by the flowing waves of expressed energy, it curling around them like a web. He lunged at her neck as she murmured out his name again, licking and sucking against the side. Yes, he wanted her to lose it, to lose what little she had left. He wanted to make her fall, to become nothing as she came undone. The blue seemed to seep into his skin, slowly making it's way up to his eyes, slowly burning them the same color. He jerked his hips forward quicker and this time he didn't stop. _

___Faster and harder, he growled as she started to make those tiny, nonsensical noises. Pulling her completely off the ground he wrapped her shaking legs around his waist, using his larger stature to press her back firmly against the metal wall, hands tight around her thighs to keep her up. She clung to his jacket, curling her jerking arms around his back for purchase as she spoke her own unfiltered and unknown language. He used is own weight as control, a way to keep her from returning the amount of movement he was giving. He needed some sort of control, so if they both lost themselves to the feeling, he needed to have a way back. He moved against her body, pinning her as he rolled and jerked his hips until they both were shaking. He curled his body around her, engulfing her as he bit down, keeping a most certainly painful hold on her neck, and carved her body with his fingers as he pressed back mentally. He hissed as the energy she was releasing seemed to prick him back for his efforts, curling with a primal edge down his spine. He gave back more and more, rocking both their bodies and minds as she curled back and thrashed._

___In a way the absurd differences between them, their physical and mental incompatibility, it showed how truly strange and literally alien she was to him every second he touched her. She would ground her hips against him in circles for pressure, while he rocked around her for friction. His mind was a curve, bending to see almost everything and anything to overtake it, while hers was all but non-perspective, slowly building intensity like a wild fire to eat away at whatever it could hold. But it was amazing. It was so primal, so alien, and so so very wonderful._

___He let her arms flail as she started to turn into a whimpering mess around him, against his painfully jerking hips. He licked at her lips as she lost her mind, desperately clawing at his arms, his chest, his back, his jacket, the wall, his hips. Her body seemed to want to all but devour him, the waves of physical and mental energy pushing harder onto his back, pressing his hips against hers. _

_"__Ah!" ____he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from cursing, letting the next cry get stuck in his throat as he swallowed heavily. This was it. He groaned through his nose, moving back to her throat as she babbled. She moaned his name without thought and sobbed when he gave her even more. He didn't let go of her skin as he sucked and licked to the tempo of his hips. His own pleasure was numbing over his burning mind, his own gut twisting as he snarled inside of her head. One hand curled around his jacket collar, another thrown above her, and she clawed to grab onto something so she wouldn't fall. She was trying desperately to hold on as her muscles and legs forcefully twitched to each move he made. _

___She tried to move her hips against his thrusts, but he trapped her under him and he wasn't going to let her go. He was so close as he watched her come undone, small trembling sobs breaking through her jumbled mess of thoughts and broken meanings, the web around them snapping and hissing, pulsing to its own beat. He watched through the haze, leaning forward to bite her lower lip, her eyes finally glazed over, her chest heaving under what was left of her shirt on her arms. __He groaned, grabbing her hip when her body finally, finally ____locked around him, her spine curved all the way to her toes. _

___Her eyes rolled as primal sounds ripped through her swollen lips, crying out as her mouth dropped open. Her skin glowed in a way that most Time Lord society would be envious of, all but blocking out her facial features and burning his eyes. The Doctor couldn't stop, wouldn't as he nipped at her open lips to stifle a gasp of his own. Her mind seemed to follow her body, grinding to an almost blistering white halt, blending into the sounds of his own subconscious, and the Doctor had to let go of her mind in order not to fall with her. He murmured a half groaned purr as she continued to fall over the edge, her legs quaking and jerking as he pushed her over. Yes, that's it. Just like that. Come undone. __He didn't think as her head was thrown back knocking hard against the wall, curling his hips harder. _

___Her mind splintered all the way through as her body tried to twist out from under him, from over stimulation. It was too much as her eyes dimmed into darkness and the telepathic backlash made the Doctor's knees go weak. He strained to keep them both up and continue his painfully fast rhythm as she cried out and twitched, babbling nonsense into his ear when he leaned over to slowly licked up her arching throat, tasting the rush of pure mental euphoria that was now laced with her physical hue. It was a complete contrast to his frenzied lower half as he tried to sooth away his bite barks, from his nails tracing every inch of her skin he could reach. He kissed and licked, murmuring and gasping into her neck, keeping his eyes closed as blue streams took over the hallway. My, she was lighting up like a small star! How wonderful. He kept a crushing grip on her waist. His hands keeping her from getting away._

___She sobbed out his name over and over. Looking through her haze and into his eyes, the green burning through his eyelids and searing his mind. And he watched, he didn't stop his hips, his tongue, his fingers as her eyes rolled, her mouth wide as she screamed into another completion. But he didn't stop. She tugged and kicked, her head flung side to side as she went further into madness, the fire inside of her mind burning away what was left of his own sanity. Whatever was left of either of their minds blended past the point of distinguishing one or the other, and the Doctor didn't have a clue where her pleasure started and his began. He kept up the insanity to meet the lost restraint, his never-ending pace as he lost something and the fire took over. He was going to keep going, he wasn't going to stop, ever. He continued as her body fought for control over their minds, as she murmured out his name, as he bite her neck hard leaving another mark, as she tried to twist out for under him again. _

___He thrusts and jerked as painfully fast as he could, as hard as he could. This moment. Just this. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Who thought of what didn't matter, neither could tell anymore who was wanting what, doing what, and the Doctor didn't know if the possessiveness running through them had started with him or her. He didn't stop moving and she didn't stop crying out, whimpering his name, tugging desperately at his clothes as she did it again, harder, more painful each time. She moaned as he growled, still after all this, it was too much for any one person as her arms went limp and his legs started to go numb. _

___As he continued to thrust, to grind into the body under him, he was never going to let go, never going to leave this paradoxical loop of physical mental backlash and primal thrusts. Not for the one person who could make him lose every single last piece of control he had. All those protective barriers he made over nine hundred years, the chains that held back the storm, the monster in his blood, gone the moment she started to tremble under his fingers. He would never stop, not when it felt this __****__good.____ Mine. This was mine._

_"Doc-Doc... Doctor.____" She whined, her vision swarming as he leaned back to gasp for air, and she lunged forward, biting down on his throat as he tried to swallow. The Doctor moaned, tilting his head back in euphoria and let out a cry of his own, calling out as she left her teeth on his skin and almost broke the skin. There would be a bruise. The pain and pleasure had mixed long ago, his thrust and their bites blending together in both of their minds. He closed his eyes and held himself over the edge as she cried out again, sobbing into his skin and clawed at his scalp as he finally started to come undone._

___Yes, just like that. But why was his head burning? _

* * *

Holy mother of god.

Give your mind a little, and it takes the entire cake, and the box it came in too.

She hissed as she lurched forward in bed, her hips still moving to phantom pressure as she blindly hit at her desk to turn off the contraption created by the devil himself. The alarm was way too loud, and Nic jerked fully awake with a pained gasp, sputtering bits of hair out of her mouth and blinking rabidly. Was it trying to kill her, that damned alarm from hell? Damn it. Damn it. Screw everything that had to do with time, space, and keeping a schedule. Who needed a schedule anyway? Schedules were boring! Stupid time, stupid waking up, stupid alarm, let her sleep without the hell shrieks of lost souls waking her up every morning, would ya?

It was only when the room returned to blissful silence she groaned, collapsing to sink down in her bed to curl up in a ball. She was never, _never _going to eat right before bed again. It felt like she just went to sleep, the whole night felt only like seconds. She lay still, dead weight under the blanket and stared at her sheets. Great, just great. Dandy. Fantastic even.

She groaned, curling her hand into a fist and banging it loosely on her pillow as the phantom heartbeat in her head slowly ebbed away. Damn it, what the hell?

She moved her toes one by one, wiggling away the sluggish warmth that had taken over, the phantom shivers moving over her frame and down her back with guilty pokes. She could feel her cheek burning, her lips felt different as she traced them with a finger. They were almost swollen and stupidly stupid warm. No, that was not the warm tangles of an afterglow going up her spine, not at all, must be something else. Anything else damn it. It would be almost impossible to get ready at this point, she knew the moment she took one step out of this bed she was going to fall, her legs becoming puddles of goo.

_Wonderful, just rub it in why don't you? _She hissed at her mind, damning it to the far corners of hell. Her mind needed to eat a bar of soap and take a visit to church.

That's it, she was going to ask for horse tranquilizers the next time she went to the doctor's office. No more misses nice girl. She willed her body to relax against the imaginary onslaught, taking deep breaths to slow down her heart and imagined cute puppies and old men in speedos. A terrible combination, but it did its job. She blinked, scowling at the few sentences and lingering afterthoughts that seemed to rattle around in her subconscious.

Burying her head into a nearby pillow she growled, flicking off the computer next to her bed. Guess that's what she got for reading another Doctor Who related story on the Internet. Great, whoopee, time to watch some children cartoon to purge her soul, she supposed? Her skin and her head were still on fire, and she was not going to acknowledge her aching waist or the burning in her bones. She curled her fingers around her pillow and grumbled. She was going to hide as long as possible, ignore the world. Screw work, she was already aware of how long her body needed to recover. She cursed into her pillow and glared at the wall as sleep didn't find her again.

She grimaced, finally having enough willpower to judge herself for another morning. The third dream this week about the ninth Doctor? Really brain? This was getting old and really _really horrible_. It had been awhile since she had one in his view-point, almost two weeks. But, when she saw herself through his eyes, those were by far the hardest to get out of bed after. _Talk about taking masturbation to a new extreme. _She slammed her head into her pillow another few times for good measure, before moving to knock herself in the temple just to be sure. She kicked at her sheets and grumbled at the personal lewd movies in her head. Who did she piss off? What deeds did she commit in a past life to deserve this treatment?

She was not a pervert. No way, uh-uh, nope. Dear god she wasn't, cross her heart.

She was a teenager yea, with all of those silly little teenage hormones, but this was way past ridiculous. She had too many nights where she had to change a perfectly good pair of knickers. This obsession her mind had over the Doctor went past embarrassing _months _ago, and she was seriously starting to question her sanity. Seriously, very very seriously thinking about visiting a shrink now. She has a silly crush on an imaginary character, who she molested in her head night after night, how sad is that? She felt it the moment she laid eyes on those ears and that lopsided grin in episode one and it never went away. Now add puberty to her childish crush, and wallah! Pain in the neck, and avoiding eye contact with everyone in the morning. This was the fourth one just this week, and really, what teenager was this deprived? This obsessed?

When it started, she would go to sleep then it would be 'oh look, is that a man I had a crush on? Well yes it was. Should probably kiss that then' and that was it. For a week or so, it was just dream after dream about running around, popping in at random places, then stealing a nice steamy kiss from a more than willing man. Nothing too overly disturbing, completely normal. And after hearing the horror stories from her friends about the terrifying sexual nightmare with clowns, or chickens, and sometimes the Queen of England, she thought she was pretty lucky.

Then she started doing more than kissing. _A hell of a lot more_ than kissing.

Five weeks went by pretty quickly probably because the new season of the show had just started coming out. That month had made it easy for her to be able to ignore it. Then seven weeks started to tick by. Then twelve. Then twenty_. _Now at_ month __seven_, she was ready to throw her computer through her window and break her television with a baseball bat. An exorcism of her bed sounded like a fabulous idea.

It happened almost every night.

_Almost. Every. Night._

It made her want to scream and tell someone. She would get one night of peaceful bliss a week if she was lucky, maybe. This nights wasn't the worse one she had of course, nowhere as embarrassing as the incident she now dubbed, _T__he screwdriver and its other setting_. But, it was five months ago when she did those _certain _things to the ninth with her hands and mouth, and since then they were starting to get more perverted each time. Her cheeks started to burn again and she rolled her eyes. No no no, she was not starting that. Not happening.

And to think, she was doing_ those_ things with someone so old! This was not supposed to be happening. Not that that was bad to love someone older, but maybe just a little when he isn't real?

For the first few weeks she had avoided eye contact with almost everyone, and now she tried not to think about it at all during the day. She even started her first job at the local coffee diner just to fill up her down time. And she hated to work, or move for that matter. She even avoided the past seasons of Doctor Who that showed up on the television like the plague. She put away any and all of her Doctor Who merchandise to relieve her tension, putting her silence and TARDIS shirts in the back of her closet, taking down her wall paper, storing away her screwdriver replica and _Gallifreyan_ text books in a lock box. Yes a lock box. She didn't screw around with these types of things anymore. If she was possessed by some sort of pervert demon, then she would seriously have to go cold turkey until it passed. When she read stories about the show, she skipped over the mature section and read only childish fantasy. The more cute stuffed animals and Pokémon type themes, the better.

However, nothing was working. At all. In the slightest. If anything, she was going insane even more quickly.

At least, in her defence to herself, for an actor his age Eccelston - _who was older than her father -_ he was very good looking when he smiled. It wasn't much of a reason to feel better about the situation, but it was all she could come up with at the moment. It was, after all, a very _addictive_ smile. And that tongue behind it. Magical.

Okay.

Stop.

Enough thinking, no more thinking was allowed, no no no. Bad brain, bad bad brain. Stop acting like a horny tramp already. She grabbed the sides of her pillow and screamed into it. Holding none of her frustration and tension back, she cursed in any and every language she could think of.

She needed to calm down, to get ready for the day and not mentally drool over imaginary men.

"Nic? Are you up!" Her mother had only two levels of speaking, unfortunately. Her inside voice and screaming her lungs out. She was downstairs in the kitchen probably, and Nic was quickly becoming aware she was out of time to wallow in her self pity party. She groaned, putting another pillow over her head and tried to will the world away. Shoo shoo, go away, come back another never. Maybe if she didn't move the beast would lose interest and find another poor soul to feast on? Like one of her brothers, she heard one of them had tried to pass off a dent in the car as a shadow the other day. Maybe she would focus on him?

"NIC ME'CHA!"

Or not. The screech almost shook the walls, and she didn't hesitate to throw her pillow across the room so it would bounce off the door.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She yelled back as her mom let out another ear piercing scream, most likely waking up the neighbors. Talk about morning breath, her mum probably could spit fire. She groaned loudly as rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, flinging the blankets off her and stumbled out of bed with shaky knees. She grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt she had laid out the night before, quickly trying to put them on as she stumbled around the room. Sweet sweet baby _Jesus_ why was the room spinning in circles? She could not be this tired?

She squawked as she tripped over a few things on the floor. This was not fair. "I'll be down in a minute," She halfheartedly yelled through her door, trying to walk without swaying side to side. She hissed as the room decided to turn a lovely shade of gray, than blue, a kaleidoscope of colors as it continued to spin faster, "just a minute!" She was able to get successfully to the other side of the room after a few unsuccessful tries, only to trip over the floor mat when she entered her bathroom.

She yelped, running straight into the sharp corner of the counter. Right, there was a counter in her bathroom. Ow. That really hurt to run your hip straight into that. Okay, maybe she was a bit tired. Stupid, god damnable dreams. Bother someone else would you, like a criminal or something? She swore as her arms got caught in the sleeves, getting her head tangled up in the shirt. What was this thing made of, rubber bands of broken hopes and dreams?! She hissed and kicked out her legs as she went over, shrieking as she stumbled over the toilet and fell with a thud into the tub.

"God damn it!" she blinked as the world wobbled, her face still inside of her shirt. What was this, a roller coaster, everything stop moving! She hissed as she jumped back up, standing awkwardly in the bathtub with her shirt around her like a straight jacket. "Stop that!"

She finally popped her head out of the top of the abomination, her mom continuing to yell something from the kitchen. She rubbed her head in frustration though her tangled sleeves, not quite understanding. Something about breakfast and a paychecks, but she was still too out of it to understand. Nic finally got one leg through her pants as she jumped in place, barely avoiding putting a foot into the toilet.

"I said I'd be down in a minute!" Pipe down, couldn't she catch a little break? Her mother was a real dragon some days. Not that she would ever call her dear wonderful mother that, she loved living too much. What a way to start a Sunday.

She cheered as she finally defeated the evil that was long sweater sleeves, tugging her pants up quickly after. Whoever came up with the idea of waking up early would make the day more productive, that person was an idiot. Who had full control over their body at six in the morning? Preposterous.

She finished putting her hair in a high tight pigtail, and it looked more like a wild fluff ball attached to the back of her head then hair, but it would do. She brushed her teeth at the same time as she tied her shoes, sparing a glance at her clock as she jumped in place. Alright she could do this, she had five minutes at most. She was on a roll. No more thinking about terribly dreams, or men, or jackets, or fictional television shows. And most definitely _definitely _no thinking about kissing. It was time to start the day and worry about real problems, with real solutions. The real world waited for no man, or woman in her case.

She spit out the mouth wash and checked her tongue in the mirror, making a face. She stared down her red eyes as she wiped her mouth, fixing her clothes one last time."Alright you." She hissed as she leaned in, starting her daily pep talk with a finger pointed at her reflection, "No more of that crazy stuff. Got it?" She touched up her hair one more time, glancing at the clock and then down at her untouched make up.

She looked presentable at least, her black top and pants for waiting tables matching the dark circles under her eyes. She grimaced, biting her lip, the red in her eyes made her look older, and how pale her face was today didn't help in the least. Okay, so not so good. Terrible actually, she looked like she just walked out of a closed coffin. Even with her dark skin tone, she looked sick and exhausted. She would fit in at Halloween as a zombie without much effort though. Alright, so maybe she should put on some makeup, and skip the whole eating a nutritious breakfast thing.

She frowned, it was like no matter how much she slept she got nowadays she was always exhausted.

It was probably a good idea to put on some foundation at least, she wouldn't get any tips if she looked half dead while serving pastries. She continued to grumble as she grabbed her purse, halfheartedly layering on a fine amount of coverup as she ran past the amount of time she had. No time to think about anything but work. She was tired because she was a teenager who worked some twenty hours a week and went full time to school, nothing else. No hidden secrets or whatever. She spared herself on last look before heading downstairs.

She was just tired, not sick damn it. She took the steps two by two, running past her brother on the couch as he spared her a grunt for a hello, before running into the kitchen. She quickly looked at the clock, seeing she needed to go. Now. Alright, that ruled out a healthy breakfast. Or making a healthy lunch. Stupid dreams. Stupid Doctor. It looked like she would be in a hurry, and she would have to ride her bike like someone was chasing her.

"Don't be late." Her mother called from the back room, putting the clothes in the washing machine. "I got a call from Mare, if you miss any more hours they said their gonna cut back your schedule!" Nic winced, strapping on her helmet quickly. Oh joy, her neighbour was following her to work and spying on her for her parents again? Lovely.

Again, screw the Doctor. In a nonliterary sense of course.

* * *

A/N; And there you go, chapter one! Meet Nic Me'cha and join the adventure as everyone looses their minds. So... Hello? What's up? Right, so, um, I'm writing a lemon story now. Lemon stories are cool. if I had a bow tie I would pull the crap out of it now! I still can't believe it though. Even after I wrote it I just keep opening the file to recheck! I just stare at the screen blankly, whispering over and over "lemon fiction, this is a lemon fiction? I'm writing lemon's now?" Whoa, I think I've put myself into a self-induced panic attack.

This is a LEMON FAN-FIC. Oh my god, what have I done. This is scandalous, unholy! What have I gotten myself into here people?

Yeah, corny is my middle name. A relationship equal to Jack Harkness's most risque adventures. Sure, why not? Sorry if this plot is overdone.I don't own many of these base ideas, I've seen them before countless times in other stories, and I have no clue where they came from, who thoughts of them first, but I will not take credit. This is completely an unoriginal original story.

Thank you for everyone that reviewed, and thank you to those who followed/favoured this story. Next week (hopefully), we start 'Meet The Family- part two'. What does Nic do when she encounters the Ponds? *cue dramatic epic music* Please review and see what happens next!

Right, please review!


	2. Meet the Family - Part One

**Disclaimer:** Why hello again! It's still the same thing, disclaimer this, nada that. Nothing under the official Doctor Who sponsorship belongs to me, and I hold no credit for anything I write other than my own original characters. I think so anyways.

**Author notes:** There is a bit more plot. No doubt a lot more than the last chapter. It's longer too, whoopee! There aren't any dreams but there are curse words and a few sexy moments. So yea, this still is a very naughty story. I could scream at you again like before if you want? But where would we go from there? Na, let's just take this slowly, like two people meeting at a blind date and neither knew how to act outside of the Internet!

Ooh, feel the awkward pain, be the awkward pain. You are one with the awkward pain. So get ready for a somewhat strange chapter ahead.

**Legend** :

_These are thoughts._

"This is talking."

_"Theses are strong, mostly terrible hissed sentences!"_

"SCREAMING LOUDLY!"

_"SCREAMING SENTENCES EVEN LOUDER!"_

**"SCREECHING WAY TOO FREAKIN' LOUD!"**

* * *

_Chapter one, part one – Meet the family. _

_By Cigar Fancy Pants_

* * *

Time isn't really a progressive line of events. It's more, well in a non-linear non-subjective viewpoint it really was more of a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff.

It was easy for him to understand. How events did not have to happen first for the next to appear. Paradoxical loops and fixed points, on how it's wasn't always an action before a reaction. Time would always change, always fall back on itself, and the future would always will be in flux.

That didn't mean the Doctor would just sit by and let certain events occur naturally, looped or fixed, just because it was easier to deal with.

"Stop." The Doctor tried to keep the quiver out of his voice, his hands braced against the wall to keep himself from touching her. He inhaled sharply. "_Stop this_. This isn't..."

He pressed his face against the wall as she pushed harder into his mind, his forehead sliding across the wood as he kept his eyes closed. He didn't look directly at the blue light as it tugged at his clothes so she couldn't keep him for very long. The translucent Nic behind him let out a whimper, pushing forward with her mind. The Doctor growled in frustration as she began to rock against the curve of his spin, her chest pushed rather provocatively against his back.

Two hundred years since their first meeting, since she first came to him and he still his resolve was weak? She tugged the buttons of his shirt and loosened his suspenders, her fingers barely skimming over his collar as he tried to stay simply passive. She purred and he felt the arms wrapped around his waist tighten. He couldn't stop the small whine that slipped through his lips as she brushed up against his mental walls again and again.

"Just... just wait a mo- _ment!"_

He jumped as one hand went lower, his stomach jerking as she nipped his shoulder. He could feel her heartbeat pressed against his back and he squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a small groan as she pressed more of herself against him, around and inside his mind. Another flare of pleasure pushed on his locked mind and he bit his lip, snapping back to try to get her out.

She just pushed harder, throwing herself hard against his mental barriers.

No no no.

This wasn't right. His Nic, the proper present Me'cha of his own time-line was going to throw a fit. No no not at all, he needed to stop acting like an academy student who never had a quickie before, this was not the time to fall for urges. And think of Amy, oh think of the Ponds? Rory and Amy were going to skin him alive. Most definitely. He should not be doing this in their room. No no no. So he should make her stop, get her to stop.

He was extremely stiff and she bit his shoulder again, a shiver going up his back as her fingers ghosted over the hem of his pants. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, not like this, not after everything they've done. After everything he's done to her. His hands slowly curled into fists and he pressed his knuckles harder into the wall. No no no. Not like this at all. Nic was not some little shrew to shag and ignore it for later. He needed to wake her up.

"_Just,_" His voice cracked as she bit down quite hard this time, humming as she tugged at his jacket with her teeth. What was she doing, trying to eat him? She was biting too much and by gods her alien teeth! She never tried to eat him in the past, but apparently he needed to review her species requirements and dietary needs. He really did not want to be food anytime soon.

"Just. Just wait! Wait wait wait. You have to wait. _Now listen_!" His hands fumbled around the air as he tried to figure out what he should do. "Wait!" He squawked as she sinfully moaned, pressing her hips into his backside. They needed to stop, at least before someone walked in on them.

"Wake up!" He barked, fumbling one more time before grabbing her arms. He ignored, _completely ignored_ _the fact she wasn't wearing a bra and that felt really nice pressed up against him._ They needed to stop and she needed to wake up. Unfortunately for him she had other thoughts. She growled, eyes narrowing as he tried to wiggled free.

She unzipped his pants, got her hands under his underwear, and took a firm hold of him in one go.

The reaction was immediate and as the Doctor let out a breathless yelp, jumping in place as his body locked from the sudden direct touch. Nic couldn't stop the hum that made its way out of her mind, the blue ghostly web starting to form around them like it always did. His hips bucked in surprise and a smug little smile tugged at her lips.

"N-n- Nic." The Doctor's wide eyes looked back at her with disbelief and a little excitement, his pupils dilating as his throat went dry.

He squeaked as she started a slow rhythm rolling her wrists and tightening her grip, nibbling on his back. He finally let out a long pained groan as his eyes rolled, his hands losing their strength as he weakly tugged on her arms. His head lowered, his forehead knocked softly against the wall with a soft breathless moan, his mouth opened slightly and he murmured a string of words Nic couldn't understand.

He hissed under his breath, his cheeks started to burn. She could feel him tense, the muscles in his stomach twitching dangerously. His voice was almost a whisper, little moans and hitched gasps falling from his open mouth. Say what he wanted, it was exciting to do something naughty and a little bit dangerous at the same time, wasn't Doctor?

"...nng."

Nic felt the surge of victory go through her as the Doctor's breath hitched harder, as he hunched over more. At the way he would gulp loudly as his mouth went dry, at how he leaned more against the wall for support, how his ears and neck would turn a lovely shade of red as his eyes slowly fluttered closed. It was so very amazing how she could make him like this, make someone like _The Doctor _come undone in her hands. It was a thrill making someone so powerful weak with just her hands.

She nuzzled his back, speaking in her strange language to sooth him as the Doctor let out another moan, his hips thrusting up into her hands once more before he was able to stop. She resisted moving faster to get more of a reaction, still wanting to take her time as he braced the rest of his weight on the wall, his knees starting to wobble as she gave more attention to certain sensitive areas.

The blue light around them danced excitedly, rocking against the Doctor's body and mind. He finally moved his hands to slid down her arms, loosely grasping her wrist in a shaky hold.

The Doctor opened his eyes, finally unable to resist the blue light that sparked against his skin, letting the energy burn his eyes and travel through his biology. He looked darkly at the wall and took a deep breath through his nose, letting out a most definite growl. She growled back as his demeanour changed again, his leaning figure by all means making him look more dominating and threatening. Another inhuman sound came from him and it was nothing like the imitated growling others tried to make. She whimpered back as his throat turned to a purr, leaning into her touch.

Suddenly the walls in his mind sprang open, snapping apart and Nic was pulled further into the blaze. The Doctor tugging her violently deeper into the depths of his consciousness, and with a snarl that ripped through his mind, made her moan. His hands twitched and she tightened her grip in return, quickening her pace. His stomach jerked and she nuzzled his spine.

"_Nic." _He purred, rubbing a moving wrists with a calloused thumb as he looked down, licking his lips.

A rush of heat shot through her at his voice, so deep and rough as he watched her pleasure him, and the light prickled his spine as it travelled up both their bodies. Maybe she could make him turn around? It was becoming clear that he needed something better, something with a bit more thrill. All she needed to do was get on her knees and her mouth would do the rest and-

"Doctor!"

The door behind them sprung open and both jumped, Rory walking in rather upset. He had a large plastic water gun and container in his arms, frowning as he tried to figure out what to do. "What is this for? And what did you say the screwdriver was-!"

He halted mid sentence, finally looking up from his arms. The frown slowly left his face as his eyes glazed over. Everyone froze, Rory having a clear view of the Doctor leaning over and breathing heavily, a Nic who was glowing blue and most definitely translucent with her hands in his pants. Both were quite flustered and disheveled, the Doctor's eyes burning bright blue and Nic's light surrounding them. Rory's mouth moved without a sound as his mind sputtered.

The Doctor let out a yelp and spun around, almost losing his footing because of his still shaking knees. Nic blinked as her hands were yanked out of his pants and the Doctor tried to cover himself and her rather poorly. He stood in horror around Nic's glowing body, gaping like a fish and trying desperately to hide the evidence in any way possible. Which only led to him moving hopelessly around, flailing as Nic made eye contact with Rory. She smiled rather inappropriately at the Pond.

Rory's face went white as he sputtered, everything in his arms dropping loudly to the ground as he stared at the couple right next to his bed. Rory's cheeks burned badly, his eyes moving down to notice just how revealed the Doctor was with his zipper open and the underwear pulled down.

It was hiding nothing.

"SORRY!" Rory squawked like a dying duck, slapping his hand over his eyes. He tried to become as small as possible, shrinking back towards the door.

"So sorry! I didn't see anything! Not that there was anything to see. No, not that I'm saying! Um, no no! Nothing!" Nic let out a stifled laugh as Rory rambled in horror, the ending of her voice like a ghost as she faded away a little more, the blue light slowly receding as the Doctor paled. He covered himself quickly, sending Nic a withered look as she continued to look at Rory like a cat that ate the canary.

"Rory?" Amy could be heard outside in the hallway and she was getting closer. "Did you get that thing from the Doctor?" The Doctor yelped, trying to get himself together in horror and fumbled with his zipper, the blasted thing getting stuck. The Doctor's eyes were still glowing and Nic giggled at his frustration.

"I can explain! No no no!" The Doctor squeaked, staring between Nic and Rory as she licked her lips. "Not what it looks like!" She gave him a purr and a sharp jolt of jealously went through their mental web. Nic was growled seductively at someone other than him and that made the Doctor very uncomfortable. Very much most certainly not good at all.

She turned and looked at him in confusion at the backlash of his thoughts, and he tried to tug his pants together again as he frowned. He had to remember that she wasn't thinking straight, that she was still by all means asleep and not at fault. Still it was not comforting to see Nic show interest in anyone else, and it didn't help that it was _Rory _she was ogling.

"Right, completely understand! I'm going. Sorry Nic, so sorry!" Rory walked back towards the door quickly, stumbling slightly over his own feet as he turned around to leave the room. "Right! Going! I'm, I'm go..."

He was right next to the door when he froze again, and the Doctor tried hiding under the bed. The events finally caught up to him and Rory brought his hand away from his face and frowned, looking around.

"Wait. Wait? This is my room. This is Amy and my room. In my house." Righteous anger finally made him think straight again.

"_This is my bedroom_!" Rory turned around to face them, finally having enough mind to stare incredulously at the Doctor who stood back up, his hiding spot not very effective. The Time Lord yelped as his companion gave him a sharp glare.

"MY ROOM!"

"Rory?" Amy popped her head around the side of the door, another water gun in hand. "What is-?" Amy's stopped, her mouth still open mid sentence.

The Doctor was still freaking out as Nic slowly fading away by the window. Her husband turned around to look at her with his face bright red, still sputtering and pointing at the Doctor in a mix of horror and anger, said man standing on the other side of the bed. The Doctor looked close to running away, his face pale and his hands fumbling around his pants. She raised a eyebrow as Nic smiled widely, bouncing in place and waving enthusiastically as both men squawked for different reasons.

"Really you two." Amy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She walked into the room as Rory sputtered again. "Can't you go _five minutes?" _Amy hissed, bringing up her plastic gun.

She quickly shot the three of them, the salt water making both Rory and the Doctor jump and cry out, hitting them right in their chests. Unfortunately the water passed right through Nic as the ghostly woman giggled like mad. Amy rolled her eyes as Nic continued to bounce. It was like the girl didn't know any better when she was asleep. Had it been a few years earlier she might have been in the same boat as Rory, but by now she was familiar with the strange behaviour Nic showed whenever she randomly appeared next to her present self. It was when there was two of them _at the same time _getting into trouble that she started to lose it.

"Oi!" The Doctor frowned as he shook his wet jacket, the rest of the blue in his eyes fading away. "I just cleaned this!"

"Well than later with the snogging!" She snapped and glared. The Doctor wiped his jacket with a groan. She didn't care if he cried fowl each time they were caught, how hard was it to fight off a ninety something pound girl? The Doctor just liked any excuse to be left alone with her. "And not my room Raggedy man! You said we have business to attend to." She brought the water gun up again and Rory shielding his face, the Doctor jumping behind the bed post to hid behind it. She glared at her men.

"So do business!"

"Amy put down the gun! " Rory whined, leaning down to grab his own soaker off the ground, "It makes me nervous! It is not-" She shot him again, a stream of water hitting him right in the face.

"Amy!" He scowled and he spit out some. It tasted absolutely horrendous.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." She sheepishly grinned and Nic laughed, the sound soft and faded even more. "Alright. Back to work you two." She turned to the Doctor as Rory cleaned his face, the other man still frowning as he tugged nervously on his bow tie. "Right, what are these for?" Nic laughed, biting her lip at the Doctor and Rory's sour faces. How funny.

The Doctor didn't say anything for a second, looking between Nic and Amy before huffing.

He tugged on his jacket, ignore how soggy it felt now and got himself together. Walking forward and away from Rory who still had a rather angry look on his face, he grumbled under his breath. He could feel Nic trailing obediently behind him, most likely with that silly grin on her face, and he took the gun out of Amy's arms. He was going to ignore how slightly uncomfortable his pants were at the moment and inspect the gun.

Rory was right, it was scary when Amy had anything that could shoot. No weapons for her.

"Where's Nic?" The Doctor looked over the larger than normal gun, hoping Amy hadn't destroyed it too much by tinkering with it. Nic would not be happy if her afternoon of fun was destroyed before she had a chance to play with it.

"With my dad and her feet up, Nurses orders. Completely solid and sane." Rory trailed off, eyeing the less then fully there woman bouncing behind the Doctor, finally able to look at the Doctor without his face burning that badly. "She's babysitting til we get back. Why?"

"Nothing. That's good, very good. No reason to blend the time-lines anymore than we have to." He inspected the gun closer, nodding as he tweaked the settings on the spray. He glanced behind him for a second as the other Nic started to fade completely, the features of her face almost indistinguishable. "It'll good that she isn't here for this part. It's going to be a nasty trip from what I remember."

"What is?" Amy frowned as the Doctor headed for the door, Nic almost completely gone. "Where are we going?'

"On a mission." He stopped, a foot outside of the door before grimacing. He turned back slowly, staring hard at the Ponds before pumping the water gun. His face went dark, all signs of softness falling away from his posture.

"A very special mission." His eyes flickered to look over at Nic as she tilted her head to the side, looking like a lost puppy at the Doctor change of demeanour. "This will be the most important thing ever done. The very cusp of reality hinges on our success, entire civilizations will be on the brink of destruction, entire portions of history at stake, time and space will be at our mercy. And if we fail, _If_ we fail then everything that has every happened, the entirety of existence..."

His voice was dark and low, and the Ponds held their breaths as the room suddenly got very uncomfortable.

He trailed off, the finality of his voice shook in the silence and Amy folded her arms in a nervous gesture. Rory shifting in place and the Doctor stared blankly at where Nic once stood. She finally faded away, leaving a slight blue hue where she once stood. "Well."He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, going back to the tight nerves he was dealing with before Nic's dream showed up.

He looked at Amy, meeting her eyes as her face pinched. He wasn't going to lie about this, not this time. "It will never happen." Rory gulped, and he looked nervously between his wife and the Doctor as they held each others gaze.

Suddenly the Doctor grinned, his shoulders relaxing as his chipper mode returned. His eyes went soft and his complete change of mood again made both of them stumble. The Doctor chuckled as he bounced in place, spinning around to leave the room. He pumped the gun two more time and without another glance back he walked out of the room.

"Right," Rory deadpanned, shrugging his shoulders to relieve his tension. "No pressure than."

"You still haven't told us where we are going." Amy brought her hand up to her mouth and nibbled on a nail, calling out to the hallway as the Doctor started to whistle a familiar tune. It was one Nic always fell back to at random times, something she called the shows opening credits. "Or what we have to do."

He laughed down the hallway, twirling his screwdriver and water gun. He started to skip before taking the stairs two at a time.

"America the beautiful! Carolina, the year twenty thirteen, a small town named Summit, in the spring!" He chuckled as he made his way to the door. "Come along Ponds! And don't forget the bendy straws!"

"America?" Amy frowned and uncrossed her arms. It wasn't that she didn't like the place it was just, well it was just _America_. They didn't have good history there at all. "What straws?"

"Come on." Rory sighed, grabbing his wife's hand and tugging her through the doorway. "Before he gets shot. Again." Amy grimaced, remember the last time he walked around the White House like he owned the place.

Great, America. Here they come.

"Wait up! Doctor!"

* * *

Across the North Atlantic ocean and fourteen years in the past.

"Sweet..." Nic gasped, huffing and wheezing as she biked as fast as she could, her legs burning, "Mother...of hell!"

Who had she wronged? What had happened to the kind world where everything was simple; going outside was an adventure, math was just apples plus apples, and riding a bike was fun? Wait did the shop get further away?

Oh no no no no. For the love of god, if only she could break the third wall and punch the Doctor in the face, that would be great. She growled blowing past traffic on the sidewalk, she wasn't going to stop even if she had to almost fly down the walkway. Who had she wronged!? Stupid Freaking Doctor how was this fair?

She really needed to stop blaming things on imaginary people.

She refused to look at her watch as the brick dinner came into view. It was at the ending of the street and if she just pushed a little harder she could make it. If she didn't look at the time, then she wasn't late. Not late not late, mind of matter mind of matter, what is is what will be. She got here as fast as she could and she would be limping for the rest of the day because of it.

There weren't many cars in the parking lot so she was earlier than the next late person. Always look at the positive.

She rounded the back parking lot and passed her boss's car. Nic gave it a passing glance, sticking out her tongue. Getting off her bike quickly, she took off her helmet and parked by the door as fast as her throbbing legs would let her, jogging to the door. Her boss was a monster when it came to being tardy and lately the man was almost borderline abusive. She really wasn't in the mood to be yelled at by a middle aged man going through a mid-life crisis, so she would have to be sneaky.

Quickly, she would have to be _quick and sneaky, _she tiptoed to the entrance. She took a large breath and opened the back door as quietly as possible, peaking in before entering swiftly. She looked around nervously, only to sigh in relief at the empty locker room.

Score one for her, it seemed she was the first person here other then the key owner. She could be the first waitress there actually. Score two. She grinned as she wiped the last of the sweat off her forehead. So far so good.

She quickly went to her locker, fumbling with the lock to put her stuff away. Looking at her wristwatch as she tied her apron on. Only a few minutes behind schedule, nothing she couldn't fix by speeding through her prep work. She threw her bag into her locker and cleared her throat. Alright it was time to start the day and get it done with, no more bad luck no more weirdness, nothing. Just work.

A normal day with normal problems, she could do this. She could hear dishes being set and people moving and talking, so there were already costumers up front and ready to go. Nic quickly fixed her hair and made her way through the doors. She grinned when she made eye contact with the other server there.

It's slightly busy with a few tables already filled and Alice was taking another order at the till.

She was short and had more facial piercings than socially acceptable, her multicolored hair was pretty strange, but she was a rather nice girl. Other than her startling foul mouth, she really was just a Sweetie. Get past all of that sass and black nail polish and she was just a cute little girl in pigtails. Nic hummed, it wasn't too bad of a day when it came to business, Sunday never was. Just a few regulars and some old married couples that started their days off earlier than the rest.

Nic smoothed out her apron and straightened her back. She made her way behind Alice, clocking quickly in on the extra register.

"You're late." Alice whispered, giving the old woman her change with the largest smile she could make. "Here you go ma'am. Have a nice day!"

Nic scoffed, opening the till and getting ready with a roll of change. Alice laughed as Nic grumbled under her breath about something, hissing when she checked the time. They both turned around to make the next order.

"By _eleven_ minutes. Man, Michale's gonna eat you alive." Alice whistled. Nic sure had a lot of guts coming in this late. If it was her, she would have just called in and quit before Michale could explode.

"Yeah well, eleven is one of my favorites." Nic snorted and rubbed her ear at her own inside joke, giving a sideways glance to the manager's door as they put together the next order. "You try to bike a mile uphill to work. I got stopped by every red light _possible_. I thought I was going to die halfway here."

"No." Alice sighed as the espresso machine choked up again, sputtering steam and making horrendous noises. "Working on the weekends is what's deadly." Alice hit the machine hard against its side hoping against hope that the knock would somehow make it start working. Not again, not when the toaster and blender fell apart only the day before, they couldn't be this unlucky. The large machine jerked a few times before letting out a deathly moan.

"At the prime of our lives and were stuck here for minimum wage at a corner cafe_?_ Instead of partying, drinking, and sleeping we pay taxes."

"Life," Nic laughed halfheartedly as she whipped some cream, putting two cupcakes on a plate. Alice wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue, fighting harder with the dials of the rumbling machine. "wonderful isn't it?"

Alice let out a whine as Nic finished the rest of the order, turning and twisting a few things to see if it would fix the now convulsing coffee maker. It didn't change however, the red warning light on the side blinking frantically, calling out for help to anyone who would listen.

"Not the word I would use." Alice growled, slapping the metal box again and knocking around the front. "Horrible, life draining, terrible, mind numbingly boring with a dash of mundane. Just a few things I can think of right off the bat. I wouldn't call it at all-"

Suddenly the espresso machine all but exploded, the top flying off as hot air burst from the top of the pipes. Alice let out a surprised squeal and jumped back, dropping a cup that shattered on the tile floor below. Nic whistled in shock, half laughing as soggy water started to spill out of the bottom in large amounts. Puffs of gray fog made its way from behind the panels and both girls could just look on. Alice finally gasped in anger, shaking her fist that dropped the cup at the machine, and Nic raised a steady eyebrow.

Well then, guess that was broken now.

"Stupid thing! You were fuck'in working just a min' ago!" Alice wiped the espresso goo from her cheek, before quickly bending down and grabbing a spare towel to pick up the glass. Nic tried to press a towel on the counter to stop the water from spilled over anymore. "Great just great! I needed that to finish the next table."

Nic patted her on the back, looking queasily at the now expired machine. Poor thing looked like it had made it to the end of the line, the box giving off an impressive exhausted aura for a inanimate object. Good thing she brought some things from home, maybe it still had a chance to survive if she could bring out her duck tape.

If she worked fast enough maybe Michale wouldn't notice either. God could only imagine what that man would do if he came out right now and saw a small flood in his pastry shop.

Nic frowned as something similar to black tar started to bubble out of the now exposed top. The man would most likely try to put the blame on the two of them and take it out of their paychecks. Slimy old cheapskate. She would have to try to fix it, it couldn't be dead yet.

The red warning light let out a rain of sparks, popping loudly as the machine let out its final will and testament, the sound similar to a dying moose. Okay, on the other hand maybe they should just call off the whole coffee thing. Who needed coffee anyways? Coffee was boring.

"Can you get to table three and give them their cakes?" Alice grumbled from the floor, looking up with a pout. "I'll be here for a bit." Nic scooped up the plates and walked cautiously around the still spilling machine.

"Yea yea..." Nic sighing, looking nervously at the back doors. "You want me to get my bag from the back? I could probably fix that, give me about ten minutes or so." If she moved slowly, maybe she could pass the manager's door without the old fart noticing. She looked between the spilling machine and the door nervously, biting her lip before giving it a go. It was worth a try wasn't it?

Alice grinned up from the floor, putting a bucket under the still gushing box, "You're a life saver, you are." Alice laughed, throwing the soiled dish towel away in the garbage next to her. "After the toaster and even upgrading the blender, you just gotta. Get me two more orders of pumpkin bread for table two and a hot tea for one, and you've got yourself a deal!"

"Got it." She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows as she got the other orders together. She giggled as Alice let out a little scream, more coffee goo falling out of the bottom.

She went to the tables smiling, giving the plates as politely and fast as she could. She was already thinking of a plan to start with.

Nic was good at one thing in her life and that was fixing random things. If she could just get the back panel off and wrap her hands around the inner workings of the wiring she could see the extent of the damage and make her way from there. It was probably a clog somewhere that had filled up and locked the gears, than a short in consequence. Plans and details of what normally made a large Swedish coffee machine tick came to her mind.

As she placed the last drink down for a regular she was already smiling for real, her fingers itching to take the beauty apart. If there was one thing, _just one thing_ that could make Nic Me'cha forget her troubles, it was when she could fix broken things.

Absolutely anything would do, no joking matter. From pens to blenders, toasters, engines, to her grandfather's old truck, give it and she could spend hours fixing. If she had enough time and with whatever crazy parts she found, she could fix things with just about nothing. It was the only thing that made her different from any other person around really. Since she was a baby she had always been taking apart things and putting them back together.

She could fix televisions with old fan part, put together working machines from random throw away items around the house, she could even put together computers from scratch. Many times before she surprised herself at how much better she could make something. Like when she made her mothers dishwasher voice activated one afternoon on a bet with her brothers. _When she was eight. _

She took off her apron, it was nice that she had some sort of abnormality to her, and as she got to the locker room to grab her tape she was whistling the Doctor Who theme song under her breath. She slowed down, reaching the manager's door and saw Michale's shadow moving under the frame. She scowled, just stay there you old man and be nice, don't come out. She gave Alice a thumbs up as she went for her bag, sighing in relief as she passed him successfully.

Right, Nic frowned a little, she was still normal though. One roll of duck tap, a plastic cup, two bendy straws, and four hair pins should do it. She can fix anything and she wasn't going to stop doing it now. Not with her job and income on the line.

At least today was going to be interesting.

* * *

Outside the little shop and a ways down the street, a woman clicked her tongue and scowled. She walked down the sidewalk strangely, one shoe missing a heel making it rather awkward as she tugged on her skirt to get any remaining gunk off. She grumbled under her breath as she continued to limp. What a night, a ski resort which literally blew up underneath them was by far one of the worst vacation spots ever. Most definitely in her top five worst experiences in the universe. Yes, that was the last time she let him pick the place.

Her phone went off a third time and she clicked her tongue, counting down from five to calm her nerves before picking it up.

"_DOOOOONA_!"

The whine was too loud and she hissed, yanking the phone away from her ear. She must have forgotten to take it off speaker from last time. No, not happening she was not dealing with this. She quickly took it off speaker and lowered the volume, cursing the man back to the snow planet they just come from. She growled, alright so much for calming down.

"Oi! Stop calling every other second!" She ignored a couple that walked by, both giving weird looks. What? They were acting like they had never seen a woman with a broken shoe covered in alien dust before. How very rude. "I told you I was coming. How hard is it to find a diner? Not bloody hard at all actually!" She hissed.

She held the phone away from her as he got snippy back. He started to talk, rambling on about something she really didn't care about, and she rolled her eyes. The diner came into view at the end of the street and she had just the right mind not to curse the scrawny man out.

"Yea ya, I'm coming alien boy. Got it, go to the red diner, but not the _red-ish red_ diner because that's the wrong red, red isn't really red or something or another. Don't be so snippy. And stop bloody calling already!" She snapped the phone close with him still talking, stuffing it back into her pocket as she reached the front of the building.

She needed new shoes and a shower. Who thought getting tea right after a life or death situation was a good idea? Not her that was for bloody sure. Martians men and their mood swings. Oh, he was so getting it when she got back to the box. She was going to take charge of the next trip, and she wanted a real vacation this time. Anyone else but him was allowed to pick the place from now on. Even if she had to learn how to fly that thing herself.

She tried to ignore the old man who stared her down as she reached the door, but the guy was sitting right there at a small table watching her like a hawk. She glared back at him as her phone went off again, and she yanked the phone back out with a huff. Scowling at him, she didn't hesitate to bite back. She was a temp, not a people person.

"What?" She glared but the man held her sight, not backing down from the gingers with a strange look on his face. He was either surprised she was addressing him, or taken aback at what she was saying. Either way, she wasn't going to take it. Oh not today buddy boy. "Never seen someone who's had a bad day?" She huffed, making her way in.

She brought the phone up and she was already talking loudly before he could ask the same question for the tenth time. The old man watched her through the window, before getting up to leave.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! One more word and I swear!" She hissed her threat and looked around the diner with a scowl on her face, but he continued to talk about some sort of salt from a moon on a planet she could not pronounce_._ Alright that's it, he really needed a mute button. Or maybe she could just borrow some duck tape, there was always some laying around anyways.

Alice looked up from behind the counter, watching as the woman walked in talking loudly on her cell.

She frowned, she hated it when customers don't get off the phone. It just wasn't polite in customer service. And it looked like this woman was not going to be an exception to that rule when it came to hard customers. Not only that, but she wasn't going to wait for either of them to sit her. By the time Alice could turn around fully to get a better view of the new customer, the woman had already made her way to a booth in the back, away from everyone else and in the corner of the room.

Well than, she would just have to wait for one of them to get there.

"Got it!" Nic cheered as she closed the back, rubbing her hands of some spare napkins."Good as new. Even a little better in some ways."

"Don't doubt it." Alice laughed as Nic started to giggle uncontrollably. "Did you add some new settings? Like how the Microwave can play music now?" Alice couldn't stop a grin of her own as she fiddled with her lip rings. Nic gave the machine a loving hug as it started up again, rambling on and on about the configuration of the gears.

Oh, it was really funny the nerdy euphoria Nic would fall into after a completed project. Alice could only describe what she went through as similar to an endorphin high, like what runners had after a race. She would fix something and then gush over it for awhile, like it was somehow a baby she needed to cuddle. She even screamed 'its alive!' once, which was hilarious to see. Her face would almost split in half with a somewhat delirious grin, her cheeks red and she would giggle like a mad woman when her creation was complete. She would then bounce in place like a demented puppy, and no matter how messy she got from it all she would cheer and dance like a happy princess.

A grime covered princess who looked like she hasn't slept in weeks.

"Nah..." Nic trailed off as she started up the next batch of coffee, rubbing her ear in embarrassment as Alice gave her a knowing smile. Both of them waited for the brew and a nervous tick made Nic tug on her ponytail rather hard. "Just you know, the usual things."

"Usual is relative, especially when it come to you. The god of unusual, you are." Alice snorted watching as Nic avoided eye contact, mumbling under her breath. Alice scowled and shook her head. "Damn, I sound like someone on T.V."

"You're like a mechanic on drugs. Disco rainbow wonder drugs." It was the best compliment Alice could come up with at the moment. Alice laughed, seriously though Nic had some rather deep confidence issues when it came to building things. One compliment or heckle and she became a blushing little girl who hid behind a wall. Both of them gave a quick cheer as the smell of fresh brewing coffee filled the air, Nic returned to bouncing in place.

"Aw, that sweet." Nic went back to giggling like mad, lovingly stroking the purring machine.

"What, how?" Alice pressed the button and hot espresso filled the cup, the machine truly good as new. And yes, not surprisingly far better and faster. It took almost half the time as before to make a cup. She raised an eyebrow back at Nic's ridiculous face, pretending to scowl as Nic laughed. "Druggie Mechanic is _not_ a pet name."

"Relative _relative!" _Nic singsonged before making a cup of her own, both girls having a quick laugh. Alright, so far Sunday was really turning out to be a good day. Alice scoffed, putting together the three espresso's that were ten minutes late for their tables.

"Don't start. We aren't suppose to be having fun." Alice snorted.

"That's true." His voice sounded similar to nails on a chalkboard, and it was right behind them.

Nic's spine went rigid and she let out a breathless squeak, her heart skipping a beat. Alice choked on her spit at the sudden dark tone right behind them and spun around quickly. Michale was standing right there, a sneer on his lips and his eyes burning holes into their backs. The man's face was pinched tight and his dark look wasn't hidden at all under his full beard. With his tall and lanky body towering over both of them, the girls cringed.

His sharp eyes took in the counter, his shoulders stiff at the used napkins surrounding it. Nic slowly inched away from the man, making sure not to make eye contact. Alice was right about one thing, life was easier if they didn't fight and if you didn't want a double shift on a holiday don't talk back.

Nic bit her lip, the espresso machine was working like it never broke and both girls had done their best to hide any evidence otherwise. He couldn't notice that she tampered with the box. Well, other than the napkins but they could be coincidental. He eyes lingered on Nic's appearance before looking at her hands. The frown on his lips really brought out the soulless bleak look of his soul.

"I see you've both been busy. Other than at your job." His voice was cold and Nic continued to look at the ground. God, Michale could be scary on his bad days. He didn't look away from Nic, and Alice turned around to get the coffee with the hairs on the back of her neck standing up straight.

Alice never liked the manager since starting the job, and she could say he was by far the worse person she had ever dealt with. The man was a real tyrant and borderline psychotically abusive to his staff. It was as if every instinct in the Goths body told her this guy was bad news, and Alice didn't really believe in subconscious signals or intuition until now. Whenever she was alone with him she would get the weirdest paranoia possible, he was a real creeper in her eyes and not someone any young girl should ever be alone with at night.

"Yes sir." Nic muttered and followed Alice's lead, going back to tidying up the counter to get ready for any new customers. She was trying to ignore the eyes on the back of her head, but her body was revolting at the idea of turning her back to him, the hairs on her arms tingling uncomfortably. Just ignore him, ignore the man who looked close to hitting her. Right, she was turning her back on a man she once saw throw a man out the back door, just for accidentally tipping over a wash bucket.

This was a great idea.

"Nic." His voice didn't change. Not good this was not very good at all. She tensed her back and tried to make her face as passive as possible. He couldn't have figure it out that she messed around with the coffee machine that quickly, seriously they had cleaned up the mess and put her bag under the counter so he couldn't. It wasn't possible.

"Yea?" Nic tugged on her ponytail nervously, biting her lip. She slowly turned to face him, the scowl even more pronounced on his lips and she started calculating how quickly she could get to the back door and run for her life. He wouldn't chase her down the street if she didn't stop. Probably... maybe.

"Did you use any of the red straws?" It was a gruff question and Nic blinked, "The ones I told you specifically never to use?"

Alice gave Nic a quick once over before walking away, her eyes speaking volume and Nic got the message. _Do not tell the crazy person. Not a word._ She didn't have to remind her, she was not in any shape to run screaming from this place, not after her bike ride. That wasn't the question she was ready for though, and Nic stumbled over her thoughts. Bendy straws? What? How, how did he know she used two bendy straws to fix the machine?

She frowned and thought over what to do before shaking her head.

"No." If he wasn't going to point out she was late or that the machine broke, she was not going to correct him. She was not going to yelled at for a two cent shipment of straws either, no matter how cheap her boss was. That was not in her to do list. She met his gaze, or at least tried to as his eyes went dark and heavy. Jesus this man was getting to be a little too creepy. "Why?"

Suddenly the tense stare turned away and Nic could breath, and Michale looked at the back room. He grunted and moved away from them, heading back to the manager's office.

Nic let out a sigh of relief. Oh thank you. She shot Alice a look as she finished checking up on a regular and the other girl rolled her eyes. Alice couldn't stand to be near the man, and in a way leaving Nic to fend for herself was better than staying. Whenever they talked Alice and him would end up in a rather heated disagreement that ending in someone either getting fired or running away screaming.

"Just get back to work." He snapped over his shoulder. That was it and he walked away, and the rest of the tension leaving her shoulders. Nic did a little dance in her head, good going she was still alive and had a job, awesome.

"Yes sir." Nic called back giving him a mock salute. Turning around, she didn't look up from stirring the cream as she heard the Manager's door shut, the click of the lock audible from far away. Oh thank you, thank you thank you. He was gone and they both had survived. Nic sighed as Alice came back, a few dirty dishes in hand.

"Hey?" She looked worriedly between her and Michale's door, "You okay?"

"Yep." Nic popped the ending like a certain man before sighing. "Never better."

"Good. I swear that man needs some therapy and a shit tons of pills." Alice grumbled as Nic timidly poked at the machine, still happy it was working. Alice give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder before going back to work. "Can you do me a favour?"

Alice pointed to the corner before Nic could reply, grumpily stacking the plates loudly in the sink. "Can you get the woman in the back booth? I can't pretend to be nice to any more rude people. I'll cover for you later."

Nic blinked and followed where her hand was pointing. She never noticed anyone entering? "Yea... sure." Nic nodded tying her apron tighter. She needed a distraction to calm down anyways.

She made her way back and the woman was on her phone sitting patiently, her back to her talking agitatedly on the phone, her face in a menu. The woman was leaning over the table and she was humming and nodding every few seconds into the phone. It was obvious she wasn't really bothering to listen to what the person on the line was saying. She was still skimming her options when Nic approached her side.

Nic noticed her clothes immediately. They were dirty and covered in some sort of dust, making her really stand out in the brightly lit room. It looked like she just stepped out of the past, her clothes something she could remember everyone wearing when she was still in Elementary school. The leggings were still around, but the trench coat with a bright colored shirt and tight skirt really made her overly noticeable.

Nic cleared her throat softly, who was she to judge, maybe the lady just liked the fashion from a decade ago. There was nothing wrong with that. She looked kind of familiar though, just not in a way she could place.

"Hi! I'm Nic and I'll be you server today!" She didn't look up but waved somewhat in her direction to show she had heard. Right, this was going to be a little bit difficult. "Do you know what you want for today?"

"Earl tea. Hot." Short and to the point, the woman still didn't put the menu down, and it sounded like she was having a bad day. Nic slowly nodded, she didn't have to write that down.

"Milk and sugar with that?" The woman nodded quickly and Nic smiled brightly again.

"Two scoops?" Another nod.

"Is whole milk alright?" She nodded again and Nic resisted the twitch that started on her brow.

"Do you want a spoon and some more on the side?" One last nod and Nic was already walking away with a hidden huff. How hard was it to actually talk back, it would take two seconds. She quickly headed back to the counter and started the tea and it didn't take long to get the water, it already hot on the burner. Shooting Alice a look when the woman grinned. Nic put the plate together and hurried back, in record time she had the beverage on the woman's table and ready for the real order.

"Here you go ma'am!"

The woman hummed taking a quick sip, the phone still up to her ear and the person on the other end talking nonstop. Nic started to get a little anxious, her fingers twitching to get the menu away and see her face. She really liked to talk to people face to face. Even someone as _lovely _as this lady. Maybe if she gave her another minute to finish her conversation and come back, it wouldn't be to much to ask of her. She slowly turned to walk away before the woman's feet caught her attention.

Or more specifically her shoes. One was missing a heel, the sneakers ripped apart. Strange, who wore running shoes with a skirt and leggings at her age? And why was she so dirty? It looked like she might have run through a factory or something.

Wait a minute.

Nic didn't know why she stopped but she looked at the woman's hair again in confusion. She frowned, trying to figure out what she could be possibly missing. The woman continued to hide and there really was something other than her unusual clothes that made her stand out. Nic just couldn't put her finger on it. She bit her lip as the woman started talking again, letting Nic hear her obvious accent.

"What do you mean where am I? I'm at the diner. Just look in the back corner, I'm there." Her voice was really agitated and Nic gives her time to finish her conversation, standing a ways back from her booth. She was her first table of the day, so she wasn't in any rush. She looked strangely at her hair again, the passing thought of gingers and her favorite show coming to mind. She really did remind her of Amy Pond. She's even had a British accent!

"What do you mean I'm at the wrong one. You said the one at the corner with the red roof. ...Oi don't start with me!"

Okay, now something was really starting to nag her. She was only watching the newest seasons of Doctor Who lately, and even though the older seasons were harder to remember in great detail since starting to avoid them, she was sure this woman looked like someone who would be on the show. The snappy wit was really a classic sign of someone who would be on the cast.

Wait.

No no no. She cringed, starting to remember last nights dream, the Doctors groans returning to whisper in her ears. Jesus, cut it out.

She was not suppose to think about _him _at all during the day, and she was pretty sure she was being racist. What, if you have a British accent you have to be an intergalactic alien weirdo? Wow, okay she needed to check herself before she wrecked herself. Her mother was black and her father was white, if they could hear her thoughts they most definitely would sit her down for the most awkward scolding of her life. No more stereotyping, no good at all.

She shook her head to clear her mind and plastered the smile back onto her face. "If you want I can come back in a little bit? So you can finish." She spoke up over the woman's obvious rant, but she was cut her off by another wave.

"No no no I'm fine. Mr. Smith is just being _impossible!" _She hissed loudly into her phone and Nic started to smile a little more. If she could just look in her direction already, just show an ounce of manner please? She took her notepad out of her pocket and went on her tiptoes, trying to look over the menu to see her face.

"Oh, it's alright. I understand husbands can be a little maddening." She laughed halfheartedly before the woman all but jumped in place.

"Husband!?" The woman squawked, slapping down the menu and glaring at the items on the list. Nic could finally see her face that was now contorted into a slightly panicked horror. Nic blinked owlishly as the woman sputtered, not looking at her. She was a little older than Nic had first thought, maybe around her early thirties. But she was a rather gorgeous woman.

"Oh no. N_o. _No way, never. Not happening. Ever. Husband? _No._" She snorted and scoffed and Nic was taken aback by the pure denial.

"Right, um, sorry?" Alright got it, not her husband. No need to have an aneurysm. This was getting to an overly creepily level of Déjà Vu over here. Where had she seen this before seriously? The woman suddenly started to sputter for another reason, the man on the phone saying something she didn't like. She hissed, taking a large sip of her drink as Nic took out her pencil.

"Can I get you anything else-" Nic was cut off and jumped as the woman slapped her cup down, some of the tea spilling on the table.

"What do you mean leave! Oi, Like hell, I'm drinking my tea first, you can wait." The woman growled and brought a hand through her hair. "What do you mean it's dangerous? It's a _coffee shop_ not a bloody spaceship. Wait, wait, wait... I said wait! Stop talking so fast!"

"Um..." Nic tried she really did, but the woman was on a rant again with her fingers tapping agitatedly on the table. The woman grumbled as she finally started to listen to the man on the phone, different emotions crossing over her face in seconds. Nic wasn't sure what they could possibly be going on about, but the woman looked caught between being angry and slightly fearful.

"What do you mean she's here?" The question was a simple one, but the woman sounded like she'd just been told the moon was really made out of cheese. The look of incredibility on her face looked terrible. She sighed and Nic started to think she really should just leave and come back later, no matter how interestingly familiar the lady was.

"What do you mean? What the hell does a paradoxical loop _even mean_?"

Nic didn't have time or patients for this and as she started to walk away, the woman finally looked up, frown deeply as she lowered the phone from her ear. Their eyes met and that was it, the rest of the woman's sentence falling away from her and her eyes widened.

She went still.

Nic blinked as the woman paled completely, her face taking on a pasty look as her eyes seemed to glaze over. A similar chill went through Nic and her breath caught in her throat, Something close to frigid heat tugged at her chest. It made her entire body go rigid and both women didn't know what to do for a moment.

"Oh." The woman's voice was blank.

She all but lunged out of her booth, almost stumbling right into Nic. The table and tea rattled at the sudden movement and Nic let out a surprised yelp as the woman tried to move around her. They made eye contact and Nic's heart suddenly started to beat faster, her palms sweating at the woman's panicked and wide eyes.

"Oh! He is _so_ dead!" The woman sputtered and straightened her skirt, trying to walk around Nic who found herself frozen in place, her chest constricting painfully as she finally got a full view of the woman. Wow she was a real ginger with no dyes, and a British woman with a snappish attitude too boot. "He's dead when I find him. Not this bloody time, I am not some agent in his bloody game!" She flinched, wobbling towards the door as Nic scrambled to get out of her way but still stall her.

"I'm so sorry, very sorry Nic!"

"Wait!" Nic could finally talk again and she rushed forward, quickly wiping her hands on her apron as she began to panic. Oh not good, not good at all. She most definitely offended her. Her day just went from bad to a nuclear disastrous. "I'm- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you! I, I mean..." Nic was all but pleading as the woman continued to back up, her mind going a mile a minute in worry. "I sorry about that!"

"No no no. _You didn't._" The finality in her voice made Nic pause, and the woman's jaw tightened as she tried to hide just how much seeing Nic was upsetting her. She went further towards the door, stumbling over her broken shoe. "Not at all Nic, never!"

The hairs on Nic's arms stood up, and the tightness in her chest made her head hurt even more. Right, that wasn't weird at all to be addressed by a stranger so familiarly, nope not in the least. Customers did it all the time.

Nic glanced around the room as she felt eyes on her, the other patrons watching the two of them. Alice looked nervous, ready for a fight and she could feel the beginning of a headache start behind her eyes. Nic bit her lip and swallowed, her mouth going dry. Oh no, they were making a scene and no matter what way you looked at it was going to be her fault.

"Are, are you?" Nic bit her lip a bit harder, looking strangely at the redhead's slightly torn jacket, and the woman seemed to pale even more. "And you're sure we've never met before? Maybe, I'm not sure maybe a convention or something? Do you act on television?" Nic stumbled over her words as she rambled, biting the inside of her mouth as a flash of panic went through the woman's eyes.

"What? Oh no. Nothing like that!" She put an obviously fake smile and Nic frowned even more. Alright, most definitely not nothing. If she tried harder she still might be able to fix this though, it wasn't outside of her abilities. She just needed to backtrack and figure out where it went wrong. Unfortunately she didn't give Nic a chance, taking a few more steps away before searching her pockets.

"I really am sorry, but _really _I gotta go!" She hesitated, pulling out a large roll from her pocket, something the Doctor had given her earlier. "Here!"

She put the money in Nic's hand before she could react, and Nic grabbed it on reflex. Nic stumbled back slightly and she blinked, looking down to see exactly _what _she had been given. The rest of Nic thoughts and words stumbled out in an incoherent mess as the woman spun to leave.

No way. This wasn't happening.

"Wa- wa- _wha?_" Nic squawked and stuttered, her mouth going dry as she looked at just how much was there. _Dear Lord of Time_ this was a shit ton of money, people did not just hand out this much on a random morning. There was no way they were actually real, the roll of fifties and hundred dollar bills wrapped around the rubber bands stared back at her. No way in hell, this woman gave her half a grand at least. Who gives this much out? This was probably month's worth of hard earned cash. Not for a three dollar cup of tea.

What?

Really, what?

"What?" She turned around, just as lost as everyone else. Nic blinked at the now empty table, the large amount of money in her hand weightless and surreal. The tea was still giving off steam sitting on the table, and she looked blankly between the now wide open front door and the empty booth, her mind screeched to a halt.

Alice shrugged and shook her head, turning away from the very lost girl and back to her work. Nic numbly turned around, her hands loosely trying to grasp at empty air as she tried willing the woman back with her mind. She really wanted some answers, _like now_ would be good.

Who the hell was that woman who looked so freaking familiar it actually hurt her head?

"What. The. Hell. _Just happened_?"

* * *

A/N: Alright! There you go, meeting three different companions in one go! Donna, Amy, and Rory all in one chapter! Wonder what the different Doctor's were on about? This is getting intense rather quickly isn't it? God, that coffee shop scene took longer than I first though, I just couldn't get it right for days! Just a little adult contact this time, nothing over the top like the introduction, but we got to see some more of the Doctor's and Nic's dynamically weird relationship. Very interesting.

**Zerousy: **That's true, there's nothing like a lemon story that has a bit of plot to it, is there? And bow tie are very sexy but you're right, not many people other than the Doctor can pull them off. With the Doctor, it's going to be very complicated when she actually meets him, but yea she meets the Doctor. And yep, I'm planning on her meeting more than the latest three incarnations. Not all of them, I'm not a big fan of some of their attitudes and quirks but I'm going to give it a smexy try.

**Nicoleisawesmazing: **Thanks for the review, and I'm happy you like it so far!

Thank you for everyone that reviewed, and thank you to those who followed/favored this story. Next week (hopefully), we start 'Meet The Family- part two'. What does Nic do when she encounters the Ponds? *cue dramatic epic music* Please review and see what happens next!


End file.
